The Master of Bloodlines
by Lord Leon Towasoki
Summary: On his fourth birthday, Naruto is attacked by many angry villagers after he accidentally knocked one over. The most unlikely man appears to rescue him along with his apprentice, Orochimaru and Mitarashi Anko. Orochimaru takes this chance to take the Kyuub
1. Prologue: Accepted

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.

Summary: On his fourth birthday, Naruto is attacked by many angry villagers after he accidentally knocked one over. The most unlikely man appears to rescue him along with his apprentice, Orochimaru and Mitarashi Anko. Orochimaru takes this chance to take the Kyuubi container hoping that he can withstand the pain of his experiment to combine many bloodline limits and create him the ultimate vessel.

**The Master of Bloodlines**

**Prologue: Accepted**

Today was his fourth birthday and he was hoping that this year they might let him participate in the festivals celebrating the defeat of the Demon King, Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto was walking along the main street of Konoha headed towards the festivals when he accidentally bumped into a man and knocked him over.

"The demon's attacking me" the drunken man yelled.

"Kill the demon brat" was heard from many villagers as they gathered around Naruto and started beating on him.

Meanwhile Orochimaru and his apprentice, Mitarashi Anko were walking along the main road of Konoha having entered under an advanced genjutsu making them look like simply farmers here for the festival. It had been a week ago when Orochimaru had realized the solution to his problem of combining multiple bloodlines into one human.

**Flashback**

He had gathered the information on the bloodlines and the techniques that could be used against him along with DNA samples of each of the bloodline users. The only problem was that no one could with stand rebuilding the bones fast enough to stay alive during the experiment except for one test, a young Kaguya kid who had survived through the initial part of the experiment but could not awaken the other bloodlines. Because of that he had decided to leave the second and last Kaguya kid that had the Kaguya bloodline alone and just create him into a future vessel for himself.

At this time he came to a conclusion, it would take Tsunade's amazing healing abilities to allow his experiments to stay alive, the only problem was that she would never help him since he was an S rank missing Nin and had a strong hemophobia. Then an idea came to him, what about the Kyuubi container, the Kyuubi would never let himself die and so he would heal the wounds fast enough by pumping his own chakra into the container. He could then remove the kyuubi from his original vessel to another when the time was right so he would be accepted by the child. Another bonus was that he knew that the jinchuriki's body would easily accept the different bloodlines like mokuten and Hyoton and the various bloodlines he had collected DNA for that allowed for elemental control since the vessel would be able to control them anyway, this just made it easier for him to do so and allowed his future vessel to keep those abilities after the kyuubi was gone. It was the perfect plan, and why not do it when most of the village is drunk and partying.

**End Flashback**

They were walking towards were Orochimaru could feel the slightly chaotic chakra coming from. What he saw in front of him was good since it would be easy to convince the jinchuriki to come with him if he was treated like this.

"Sensei, can I help that kid" the short 16 year old girl beside him asked.

"Yes Anko-chan, he is the one we've come to rescue" Orochimaru replied.

They both made some quick hand seals and said in unison "Sen'eijashu" (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) as multiple snakes came out of one of Anko's sleeves and dozens came out of both of Orochimaru's sleeves. The snakes tore through the crowd killing many as two of Orochimaru's wrapped around Naruto and pulled him back to him.

Naruto was curled into a ball saying "Please don't hurt me."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun" Orochimaru said softly "I'm here to save you."

"Thank you" Naruto whispered before passing out from the pain.

Orochimaru and Anko then shunshined outside of Konoha and continued on there way.

**Break…..**

Two days later, Naruto woke up at Orochimaru's base in Sea Country and looked around.

"Hello Naruto-kun, it's a good thing you're awake." Orochimaru said.

"Thank you for saving me sir" Naruto said.

Over the next week, everything went perfectly, Naruto trusted Orochimaru with his life and found a sister in Anko who he would watch train for most of the days while Orochimaru was busy setting up his hidden lab to perform the experiment on Naruto.

A/N: I know it's short, but it's just a prologue.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.

Summary: On his fourth birthday, Naruto is attacked by many angry villagers after he accidentally knocked one over. The most unlikely man appears to rescue him along with his apprentice, Orochimaru and Mitarashi Anko. Orochimaru takes this chance to take the Kyuubi container hoping that he can withstand the pain of his experiment to combine many bloodline limits and create him the ultimate vessel.

**The Master of Bloodlines**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

**Konoha, Hokage's Office…..**

It had been a week since Orochimaru had rescued Naruto and the Hokage was worried that he didn't know where Naruto was.

"ANBU, get me Hatake Kakashi now, and tell him if he isn't here in 10 minutes, he'll be spending the next year after this next mission doing D ranked mission." Sarutobi said.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the ANBU member replied and left.

10 minutes later, Kakashi walked into his office and said "You wanted me Hokage-sama."

"Yes Kakashi, I have an A ranked mission for you. You're to take a team of an Aburame, an Inuzuka, and a Hyuuga. Choose the team yourself and be ready to leave in an hour. Your to track down Uzumaki Naruto and bring him back, I believe he may have been kidnapped because of his prisoner." The Hokage said.

"Hai Hokage-sama, but were would we start?" Kakashi replied.

"Start at the east gate, I have been able to find out that an adult male and a young female were seen carrying a large sack shortly outside of the east gate. If it as I fear, than start near the Sea Country. I fear this may be Orochimaru's work and we have had some shinobi disappearances in the Land of the Sea." The Hokage said.

"Hai" Kakashi replied and left to assemble his team.

An hour later, the four man team was assembled at the East Gate. "Ok" Kakashi started. "This is an A ranked mission to find and return Uzumaki Naruto to Konoha. He was kidnapped a week ago and the Hokage believes him to be being held in the Land of the Sea."

"And why are we returning the brat?" asked the Hyuuga.

"Because the Hokage believes this to be Orochimaru's work, and you know that if Orochimaru managed to gain control of the Kyuubi's power, it would spell the end of our village. If we do find Naruto and Orochimaru is behind this, we are to observe him and find a chance to take him back without engaging Orochimaru. We will report back to the Hokage using a summoned messenger bird as soon as we find Naruto and if back up is needed, he will send it. These are our orders, so we'll move out and get to the Land of the Sea as quickly as possible. It is under belief, that Orochimaru has a base/research lab in the Land of Sea, so let's move." Kakashi finished.

With that, all of them moved out and headed towards Sea Country.

**Sea Country, Orochimaru's Base…..**

Anko woke up that morning at 6 like usual to begin her training. As she had the last week, she went to wake up Naruto since he liked to watch her train. However when she got there, Naruto wasn't in his room and her sensei, Orochimaru was waiting for her.

"Come Anko-chan" Orochimaru said as she walked into the room. He quickly walked out of the room and after a couple minutes, they ended up at a door that Anko had been told to never enter without permission.

"It's time I showed you what's in the secret part of the lab, follow me" he said.

With that, they walked through the door and walked down the hallway. There they opened another door and walked into a large chamber with two lines of pillars to either side of them. To the left was what looked to be open cells, there were chains to the walls and bloodstains and body parts all over the wall. To the right side of the chamber was shelves full of jars and tanks with body parts and all labeled extensively. The sight almost made Anko through up but they continued on.

At the other end of the chamber, they came to another door that they walked through into the lab. Anko looked around the room and saw multiple surgical equipment, more jars filled with certain body parts and DNA along with a table that had Naruto strapped down to it. She then noticed Amachi, a medic/scientist standing to the one side.

"Amachi, begin the process of awakening his bloodlines that we've just implanted into him."

After a long string of hand seals, and injecting a large cylinder of DNA into Naruto, he started screaming. It was then that Anko found out that Orochimaru had been lying to her all along, those people that he experimented on weren't dangerous to Konoha, she had been deceived.

After close to thirty minutes of Naruto screaming, he stopped as bones shot out of his skin from all over the place.

"Good, Shikotsumyaku has been awakened, any signs of the other bloodlines?" Orochimaru said.

"No Orochimaru-sama" Amachi replied.

"Damn, you have a week to awaken at least one more bloodline. Do what ever you must to succeed." Orochimaru ordered.

"Hai" Amachi ordered as Orochimaru walked out waving for Anko to follow him.

**A week later…..**

A week later at two in the morning, Anko waited in the chamber hiding in the shadows as Amachi exited the room. "Damn it, Orochimaru-sama is going to kill me since I can't get a second bloodline to awaken." Amachi muttered to himself.

Anko looked concerned knowing that if Orochimaru considered Naruto a lost cause, then he would kill them. After Amachi had exited the room, she waited 10 minutes before picking the lock on the experiment lab and entered. There she took all the files on the various bloodlines that was in the room and sealed them into a scroll before hiding the scroll in her skirt in a small pocket she had put in it for this occasion. She then walked up to the now malnourished four year old and picked him up and started to run out taking the path out of the base that she thought would be less likely to come across Orochimaru.

She was almost to the exit, just another 30 seconds away when she heard the voice she now hated, "Where are you going Anko-chan?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm leaving with Naruto" Anko said in a cold voice.

"Now now, do you actually believe that I would let you leave with my experiment?" Orochimaru asked.

Anko set Naruto down and turned around to face her former sensei, "I will protect him with my life" she declared knowing that she had no chance against the ex-sannin.

Orochimaru's neck simply struck out and bit her on the neck. "Enjoy my parting gift Anko-chan, I'll let you leave me since one day, you'll come back after me and you'll be of use that day." Orochimaru said just before Anko collapsed.

**Next day around mid morning…..**

Kakashi and his team were still searching for clues, it was then that they felt two unknown chakra signatures, the Inuzuka sniffed the air and looked at Kakashi. "It's defiantly Uzumaki, there's also a strong smell of blood and snakes.

Kakashi nodded to the Aburame who sent out his bugs, they soon return and he spoke up, "Its two people, Uzumaki Naruto and a young teenage girl with a Konoha hitai-ate on.

Soon after, they were close enough to see the two and the Hyuuga finally spoke, "They're both knocked out and there's no one else in the area."

Kakashi walked up to them and looked at them, "The girl was Orochimaru's apprentice, her name is Mitashari Anko. Tsume, please take Anko, I've got Naruto. We'll return to Konoha at top speed."

**Three days later…..**

Anko woke up in a hospital room and tried to sit up only to find that she was strapped to the hospital bed. She turned her head to the one side and saw a sleeping Naruto and then heard the door open. Anko turned to the door to see the Hokage walk into the room and an ANBU member leave and noticed two more standing outside of the room.

"Sorry to have you strapped down Anko-chan, but it is necessary until we have your full story, so if your would begin from the beginning please." The old man asked.

"Hai Hokage-sama" she replied and told her tale. She told him how Orochimaru had told her that the man and women that he was working on were all dangerous to the village and how when they left, she believed they were just going on a training trip up till when they rescued Naruto and how Orochimaru attempted to combine the Shikotsumyaku, the sharingan, and numerous other bloodlines and DNA including the mokuton, the hyoton and a created bloodline allowing him to control metal and the satetsu (iron sand) all into one person to create the ultimate container. He was only able to awaken the shikotsumyaku so far though. She then went on to explain her escape and how she stole all of Orochimaru's information on the bloodlines including there abilities and techniques so he could learn them and learn how to use them down to how she got the curse seal.

"Yes, but don't worry about the curse seal Anko-chan, I've sealed it and as long as you have the will not to use its power, you will not be effected by the curse seal." Sarutobi said.

"Very well, once you've been released, I shall also release Naruto into your care and also have him trained by some elite shinobi." He then said.

"Who?" asked Anko.

"An ANBU named Hatake Kakashi for ninjutsu and the sharingan if it awakens, a jouinin named Maito Gai for taijutsu, speed, stamina and strength, a chuunin named Yuuhi Kurenai for genjutsu and human psychology and yourself for human anatomy, weapons and anything you wish to teach him. Also my son Sarutobi Asuma for strategy and chakra control, a jouinin named Gekko Hayate for kenjutsu and an ANBU named Yamato if he wakens his Mokuton abilities." Sarutobi answered.

"Hai Hokage-sama but isn't that a lot for a young kid?" Anko asked.

"Yes, but I believe Naruto will want to grow stronger to make sure this doesn't happen again. I'll also contact my old student, Jiraiya once he's ready and Tsunade for more chakra control. Also over the time, he'll eventually start learning his family's techniques. You'll all move into his father's house once this is done until he has learned all you can teach him." The Hokage finished, with that he left the room and sent for the people he had mentioned before to inform them that they would be moving for a short time and that they would be teaching Naruto after informing him of his situation.

**Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape…..**

Naruto woke up again but this time found him self in a sewer where he heard a small sound coming from just down the sewer. He slowly walked down and found himself staring at a massive gate.

Suddenly a loud "Hello kit" came from behind the bars as a giant red fox was then seen illuminated in red chakra.

"What the hell did you do to me and where am I?" Naruto yelled.

"Your in your mind kit, and I saved your life from that snake bastard by not allowing the other bloodlines that he added to you to activate." The fox answered.

"Thank you" Naruto replied before cocking his head to the side and continued saying "Who are you and why are you in my mind?"

"My name is the Kyuubi no Kitsune and I'm in your mind because I was sealed into you to prevent the destruction of Konoha." Kyuubi replied.

"What, your that bastard fox that attacked Konoha many years ago, I should kick your ass." Naruto yelled.

"Sorry kit, there was a reason though. You see, for centuries I had been the guardian of this land, but 4 years ago, an evil man came into my den wearing a Konoha hitai-ate and killed my kits while I was out hunting. I chased him back to the village and tried to destroy it in my rage to extract my revenge. I'm sorry that I have cause you this much pain kit" Kyuubi said in a sad voice.

"I know how you can repay me Kyuubi-tou-san" Naruto said.

Kyuubi was shocked that the kid had called him father when he realized that the kid had never had a father so it was great new to him. "How so kit?" Kyuubi asked.

"Teach me everything you know and grant me your power when I need it." Naruto said.

"Ok, I will do so. First of all though, I'll teach you in your sleep since the Hokage is planning on getting some elite teachers for you once you're discharged. Once you've recovered and have started your training, we will begin. Now it's time for you to wake up." Kyuubi said glad that the kid accepted him.

**Three days later in the Hokage's Office…..**

Naruto had woken up and after three days, both him and Anko had been discharged from the hospital and were immediately taken to the Hokage's office. Once there, Anko and Naruto saw six other shinobi in the office along with the Hokage.

"Hello Naruto, Anko. How are you two feeling today?" Sarutobi asked.

"Great oji-san" Naruto said excited.

"Ok Naruto, there's a couple of things I must tell you, you may wish to sit down for this, all of you." Sarutobi said.

Once they had all sat down, he started with the worst news. "Ok Naruto, do you know what happened to the Kyuubi four years ago.

"Yep" Naruto replied. "The Hebi-teme snuck into Kyuubi's den and killed all his kits while he was out hunting, then he chased the Hebi-teme back to Konoha and attacked the village in rage to try and get his revenge and then was sealed into me." Naruto said surprising them all.

"How did you find this out Naruto?" asked Sarutobi.

"Well, Kyuubi told me. He also kept all but my Shikotsumyaku bloodline from activating to save me from the Hebi-teme and has now activated all of my other bloodlines." Naruto explained.

"Ok, I guess I'll tell you who your father was then. Your father Naruto, was Kazama Arashi" Sarutobi said. The other shinobi present all gasped at this as Naruto looked confused. "Your father was better known as Konoha's Yellow Flash and the Yondaime Hokage" Naruto said.

Naruto almost fainted at hearing that his father was the Yondaime Hokage. Sarutobi then stood up and walked to the painting of Arashi and pulled it off revealing a safe, he cut his hand and smeared the blood on the safe which then popped open. He then took out a large scroll and walked over to Naruto. "This belongs to you Naruto, the things sealed in side it are sealed with a blood seal that will only react to your blood. You'll be taken to the Kazama mansion were you'll start your training. The only thing I ask is that you wait to learn any of your family's or your father's techniques until I tell you to do so. A scroll is sealed in that one labeling which techniques to learn in which order on it, all of the techniques on that scroll can be found in the Kazama scroll vault."

Naruto simply replied with a "Hai" before the Hokage stood up and motioned for them to follow. Soon they were walking through the forest on top of the Hokage monument and after another thirty minutes, they came upon a massive mansion.

After they were in the mansion, the Hokage handed Naruto a scroll labeled training. This is your first training scroll, once you've got to the level on the bottom, the next part in the scroll will appear. Open it and read it Naruto."

Naruto opened the scroll to read it.

_Training Part 1_

_5-6am Breakfast_

_6-8am Taijutsu training (learning the forms and studying all the different taijutsus in Konoha)- instructor, Gai-sensei._

_8-10am Chakra control training and nature manipulation- instructor, Asuma-sensei._

_10-12pm kenjutsu training (learning all of the kenjutsu styles and studying them)- instructor, Hayate-sensei_

_12-1pm Lunch_

_1-4pm weapons and anatomy training with Anko-sensei_

_4-6pm human psychology- instructor, Kurenai-sensei_

_6-7pm bloodlines- instructors, Yamato and Kakashi_

_7-8pm Supper_

_8-9pm strategy- instructor, Asuma-sensei_

_9pm-5am sleep/training with Kyuubi_

_Use the sharingan when awakened in practical training to advance quicker. Once you've completed the basic training for each section, you'll move on to harder stuff. _

_Once the basic taijutsu is finished, you'll work on advancing your body working on speed and strength, you'll also start to learn the techniques that go with each taijutsu style._

_Once Chakra control and nature manipulation has been mastered, you'll move on to ninjutsu.  
Once basic kenjutsu has been finished, you'll learn techniques and do physical training.  
Once Weapons and anatomy is mastered, you'll move onto what ever Anko wishes and history.  
Once human psychology is finished, you'll move onto genjutsu.  
Once the sharingan is learned, you'll learn how to use your mokuton, hyoton, and metal manipulating abilities._

_Once strategy is finished, you'll work on traps._

After that was done, the shinobi and Naruto each got to know each other a little better as Naruto started opening up some more.

"Now, you should get to bed Naruto, I'll have a full wardrobe for you here tomorrow morning along with all the equipment you need. Come on, I'll show you to your room, and Anko, I'll also have money here for your self. Let's go" Sarutobi finished.


	3. Chapter 2: Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.

Summary: On his fourth birthday, Naruto is attacked by many angry villagers after he accidentally knocked one over. The most unlikely man appears to rescue him along with his apprentice, Orochimaru and Mitarashi Anko. Orochimaru takes this chance to take the Kyuubi container hoping that he can withstand the pain of his experiment to combine many bloodline limits and create him the ultimate vessel.

A/N: For Naruto's training, I'm not going to worry about Gai's Flames of Youth speech because I'm lazy and it gets tiring after a while.

**The Master of Bloodlines**

**Chapter 2: Training**

**Konoha, Kazama Mansion…..**

The next day, Naruto was woken at 5 am. He went down and was served a breakfast consisting of fruit, a glass of milk, some toast and a special nutrition bar used by shinobi's on missions. After that, Naruto went into the training field behind his house were he saw Gai.

"Ok Naruto, today we'll be learning the basic Academy taijutsu style. This is the most basic taijutsu there is, after this I'll teach you the Goken (Iron Fist) which is an Offensive style taijutsu. The next will be various martial arts that aren't used often by shinobi but more by Monks. Then I'll teach you the principals of the Juken (Gentle Fist), the Dragon's Style, the Phoenix Style and the last you'll learn is the Humming bird style since that's a family style taijutsu that no one currently knows. Also don't use the sharingan until Kakashi says too. After I've taught you all the taijutsu styles I know, Asuma-sensei or Kakashi-sensei will teach you taijutsu styles that they may know and I don't. Begin."

With that Gai went on for two hours showing Naruto the 5 katas the basic academy taijutsu style used. By the end, Naruto could perform each of them almost flawlessly.

Next was chakra control with Asuma. "Ok Naruto" Asuma started as he walked into the training area. "I'll first be teaching you chakra control, there are many steps to progress this and the first task is tree climbing without your hands. The second task is water walking, and the last one is kunai balancing. Because of your large chakra capacity, it's better for you to learn this at a young age so you can have excellent chakra control long before you reach a point were your chakra capacity is so large it would never happen. I'll also be teaching you how to use chakra strings and augmenting your physical abilities with chakra. Let's get started."

For the next two hours, Naruto attempted to climb the tree using just his feet and chakra, by the end of the lesson, Asuma was happy to see him already halfway up the 40 foot tall tree.

After that, Asuma left and was replaced by Hayate. Hayate walked into the clearing carrying a bokken and gave it to Naruto. "Ok Naruto, for the next two hours you'll learn kenjutsu. Until you've mastered the different katas of each style, that's all we'll do. I'll teach you the katas for my own style, Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon). The actual techniques will be learned after all the styles. This uses a katana normally but you may use any sword you wish too. That is the only kenjutsu style I know but it contains close to one hundred katas, 15 basic techniques, 10 intermediate techniques and 8 advanced techniques. After the katas are learned and all preformed properly, you'll use the scrolls in your library to learn the katas of your family's kenjutsu which is far more complex than even the Mikazuki no Mai (Dance of the Crescent Moon). If what the Hokage tells me is correct, this style has almost three times as many katas and techniques and is one of the strongest kenjutsu styles in the world. I'll also talk to a friend of mine and see if he can teach you the Heavenly Style, this as well is another very powerful style, one of the few that can rival the Dance of the Sun which is what your family used. Let's begin Naruto, pick up the bokken and follow me threw the first kata, we'll learn one kata a day until you can safely use the sharingan. Hajime."

For the next two hours Naruto learned how to do the first kata and even moved onto the second kata as well and had it down learning them faster than Hayate thought he could.

"Ok Naruto, that's enough for today, go into the house, there'll be lunch ready for you and then get some rest. Anko-sensei will come and get you at 5 minutes to one." Hayate said before taking off.

Naruto walked into the house dead tired after the training and quickly ate his lunch consisting of some fruit, a salad, rice balls, water and milk. After that Naruto went up to his room and slept for half an hour before Anko woke him up.

"Ok gaki, first I'll be teaching you human anatomy. This is important because it allows you to know where to hit your opponent to get certain results. Also the Hokage told me to tell you that you won't be entering the academy, just simply taking the genin exam when you're twelve. Let's begin."

So far the next three hours Naruto learned about the human body and the 5 main systems and the chakra pathways learning the basics about them.

"Ok gaki, we have 5 minutes left, starting tomorrow, we'll start on the main systems of the human. Once each one is finished, it'll be something else that I can cross of my list of things about the body to teach you before we move onto weapons. See ya later gaki."

Anko walked out of the room just as Kurenai was walking in. "Hello Naruto-kun, we'll start by learning human psychology since with a great understanding of the human mind can lead to an easier time using genjutsu. We will also touch on the five senses, hearing, sight, smell, taste, and touch. All genjutsus either attack more or more of these senses or the mind. We'll begin with the five senses since they are easier to learn."

For the next hour Naruto learned all about the five senses and had it all basically done by the time that Naruto Kakashi showed up.

"Ok Naruto, we'll be starting with your sharingan since it will help you immensely with your training. To activate the sharingan, I first want you to close your eyes and put a little bit of chakra into your eyes."

"Hai sensei" Naruto replied as he started to do it.

"Open your eyes now Naruto" Kakashi said and then almost fainted when he did. There standing in front of him was a four year old with three tomoes in each eye, something that had even taken Uchiha Itachi two years to do from 8 till 10.

"Good Naruto, this will be easier than we thought. Now I'll help you learn to use the eyes fully by using them for genjutsu." Kakashi said.

Naruto nodded his head and they got to work. After an hour, Kakashi called a halt for supper and told him he could use them in his training now.

For supper Naruto had fruit, water, a salad and steak before he sat down in the living room and rested waiting for Asuma-sensei.

Asuma walked in at 8 carrying a shogi board. "Ok Naruto, for strategy, we will start by playing shogi and go, this game has many rules which I'll teach you tonight and then after that we'll start playing. This part will be done after you can beat me 20 times in a row. After that I'll give you situations that you need to analyze and tell me all possible moves in that situation, there weaknesses and strengths. Once I feel that you have a good enough level of strategy down, you'll learn how to make and set traps and which traps are best for certain situations. Once that's done this time will be given to you to start on your family's scroll vault. So let's begin."

With that Naruto learnt for the next hour how to play shogi and go, he quickly picked up the game and still had half an hour left so Asuma gave him an IQ test. After that which took half an hour, he left wondering what the results were as Naruto went to bed.

As asked to, the six shinobi left the Kazama Mansion and went to the Hokage's office to give there reports on Naruto.

**Hokage's Office…..**

"Ok, thank you for coming. Now, what do you guys think of Naruto-kun." Sarutobi asked.

"Naruto's a genius I think, I had him take an IQ test, here it is." Asuma said as he handed over the test.

"And why do you say that Asuma?" Sarutobi asked.

"Because it took him only 30 minutes to fully understand how to play shogi and go, not even I picked it up that quickly, nor did Nara Shikaku who has an IQ of close to 250." Asuma said.

"Yes, I would have to agree, Naruto learnt all 5 katas for the academy taijutsu style already and I don't just mean learn, he can perform them perfectly." Gai said.

"Yes, he's already learnt two katas of the Mikazuki no Mai." Hayate added.

"He also was able to get 20 feet up a tree already, and his chakra capacity has got to be as big as the strongest genin right now." Asuma said.

"He's also got a basic understanding of the human anatomy" Anko put in.

"And he's learned almost all he can on the five senses in just two hours." Kurenai said with an impressed voice.

"And for the real killer guys, he already has three tomoes in both eyes." Kakashi said.

All of them muttered "Damn" at the same time knowing that this kid would be the best one day.

From there on, they continued talking about what ever and went on from there.

**Naruto's Mindscape…..**

Naruto went to sleep and then found himself in his mindscape.

"Ok kit" the Kyuubi started. "As you sleep, you'll be learning from me because your mind doesn't need rest like your body does. For now we'll just work on your knowledge since your body needs to be stronger before I can teach you anything. So, until you get to physical training, I'll just teach you. Now we'll start on human anatomy for two hours, then human psychology for two hours, then history for two hours and strategy for two hours. Let's begin kit."

Naruto began working on his knowledge of the four subjects. Just as they were starting strategies, Naruto looked at the kyuubi and said "tou-san, why does it feel like I've been at it for longer than two hours."

"Because kit, when your mind is relaxed, time passes slower in your mindscape then outside it. In fact, you've been working for almost 5 hours on each subject so far, now let's continue."

"Ok Tou-san." Naruto replied and got back to work.

**Next morning…..**

Naruto woke up and went down for breakfast eating the same as he had the day before. After that, Naruto went out for his taijutsu training. Using his sharingan, Naruto easily learned the 25 basic katas of the Goken style and was able to perform them perfectly. After than, Naruto completed the first task of chakra control and learned the theory behind water walking.

Naruto then finished learning the basic katas of the Mikazuki no Mai, all 30 of them. Then after lunch, Naruto told Anko that he had learned all about the circulatory system and lymphatic system last night from the kyuubi so they got started on the digestive system.

Naruto then told Kurenai what he had learned from the kyuubi and they continued his work on human psychology. After that Naruto continued on his work with his sharingan learning how to spin it to hypnotize people. Kakashi just like everyone else were proud of Naruto's progress.

After lunch, Naruto told Asuma about him learning strategies from Kyuubi and he managed to beat Asuma in the last of 10 games of shogi.

That night Naruto once again continued his academics training under Kyuubi.

**Six months later…..**

It had only been six months since the start of Naruto's training but he was already progressing fast. Naruto had so far learned the katas for all of the taijutsu styles including the ones Kakashi and Asuma taught him and the theory behind those he couldn't use like the Juken. He had near perfect chakra control and his chakra capacity had almost tripled what it was at the beginning which was impressive for a four year old, plus he had already moved to advance nature manipulation in all of the elements including his three secondary elements that he was working on with Kakashi and Yamato. He had even learned all the katas for the Heavenly style and was now working on the advanced katas for the Dance of the Sun.

He had learned all he could about human anatomy and could easily press any pressure point he wanted and had learned as much as he could about human psychology, the only one who had more knowledge that he would be the Yamanaka clan. To add to that, he had basically 100 percent accuracy with kunai, shuriken, and senbon and had learned to use wires and chakra strings with his weapons. He had learned how to use his sharingan and how to use nature manipulation for the three secondary elements, Ice, Wood, and Metal.

To top it off, he had easily passed his strategy training with in three weeks and now had mastered traps.

In the future, Orochimaru would learn how dangerous it was to let Naruto escape.

Naruto, come into the living room for a moment." Kakashi yelled to Naruto who was currently eating his lunch.

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied as he quickly stuffed the last of his rice balls into his mouth and walked into the living room.

"How are you Naruto-kun?" the Hokage asked when Naruto walked into the room.

"Good oji-san, how have you been lately?" Naruto replied.

"Good, but still welcoming any break I can get to get away from the paper work." Sarutobi answered.

"Oji-san, isn't there a bunshin jutsu you could use to get it done quicker?" Naruto asked.

"Great idea my boy, don't know why I never thought of that, it must have been how Arashi finished his so quickly." The Hokage said excitedly.

"Ok Naruto-kun, I have a purpose here today, we'll give you your new timetable and we wish you to open your fathers scroll to you if you haven't yet." Sarutobi said.

"No I haven't, I've been busy with training." Naruto answered.

"Ok, well let's get to it then because you'll start to learn the jutsus that scroll tells you to starting soon, we'll also begin your physical training." Sarutobi said.

"Hai" Naruto replied and ran to his room to grab the scroll and came back.

Once he opened a scroll, there was a kanji that said "Letter" and had 'read first' written under it.

Naruto bit his thumb and ran some blood across the kanji which unsealed another scroll.

Naruto opened this one up and started reading it.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I hope this letter finds it to you in good health. If you're reading this, then you know that I Kazama Arashi am your father and you'll also know about the Kyuubi. I don't know what has made our guardian go berserk, but what ever it was, I hope you uncover the secret._

_First things first is that I want you to know that your mother and I love you and that I hope you can forgive me for placing this burden on you._

_Now that that's done, I want you to unseal the next scroll and learn those techniques, I also hope you'll practice the art of sealing so you can one day be called a seals master like I was. Train hard and remember that true power comes from fighting to protect the ones you love. Have a good life Naruto and live with no regrets._

_Love,_

_Kazama Arashi and Uzumaki Ayomi_

Naruto held back his tears as he unsealed the next scroll and began reading it.

_Naruto, the first technique I want you to learn is the Kage Bunshin (Shadow Clone) and Tajuu Kage Bunshin (Mass Shadow Clone). There is a second reason that these are kinjutsu's besides the fact that they take a lot of chakra to perform. When dispelled, you will know what ever the Kage Bunshin learned. Use this to make your training quicker and more efficient. I also want you to inherit the two family swords, one is the Apollo's Sword and the second is the Excalibur. The Apollo's Sword is the only weapon that can perform the last 5 advanced techniques of the Dance of the Sun style that our family used and the Excalibur was a gift from a family that allows you to learn the last 5 techniques of the Heavenly Style. Use them well and protect your precious people with them._

The scroll then went on to list a number of ninjutsus, genjutsus, kenjutsus and fuuin jutsus for Naruto to learn and in which order saying to have 5 kage bunshin's working on different techniques at once from each of the categories. Then once he reached the bottom, he read the last bit completely in stead of just scrolling over it.

_Once you've learnt all of those ninjutsus, learn the Rasengan, there is a map sealed on this scroll that will show you to where the scroll for the rasengan is. Also learn the Hiraishin no jutsu (Flying Thunder God Technique) once you've mastered and completed the rasengan and all the sealing techniques._

_The last thing I have to say, is to get a seals expert to put gravity seals on you, these are a far superior way to training with weights since it effects the whole body at once and can be started at an earlier age. However I suggest also using weights once you've reached the age of 10._

_For Sealing experts, talk to either Sarutobi-oji-san or Jiraiya-sensei (Ero-sennin)._

Naruto then asked the Hokage to put them on him and he agreed. Thirty minutes later, Naruto was trying to stand up as Sarutobi showed him the hand signs to increase the level of the seals.

Naruto then was told that tomorrow he would start his physical training Until he got he was able to move normally at two times normal gravity and would be taught the kage bunshin. The day after he was to start learning ninjutsu, genjutsu, kenjutsu, and taijutsu moves and fuuin jutsus. He was also to start learning what even Anko wished to teach him, continue nature manipulation and learn stealth and tracking all using kage bunshin's as well and continue his bloodline training but that would have to be done by him self.


	4. Chapter 3: Uchiha's Savior

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.

Summary: On his fourth birthday, Naruto is attacked by many angry villagers after he accidentally knocked one over. The most unlikely man appears to rescue him along with his apprentice, Orochimaru and Mitarashi Anko. Orochimaru takes this chance to take the Kyuubi container hoping that he can withstand the pain of his experiment to combine many bloodline limits and create him the ultimate vessel.

**The Master of Bloodlines**

**Chapter 3: Uchiha's Savior**

**Konoha, Kazama Mansion…..**

Naruto woke up the next morning and went downstairs slowly still not use to the gravity seals. The Kyuubi had informed Naruto that once he had reached 4 times normal gravity and could move like he was at normal gravity, he would be ready to begin learning Kyuubi's own techniques and how to use Kyuubi's power.

When he got down stairs, Kakashi told him to meet him outside once he was finished his breakfast and that he would teach him Kage Bunshin no jutsu and after that he would work on increasing his speed and strength with Gai for the rest of the day learning the exercises that he would do to train his body.

So after learning the Kage Bunshin that day, he trained his body and his bloodline abilities while his kage bunshin's worked on everything else.

**Konoha, three years later…..**

Konoha hadn't changed in the last three and a half years since he had entered the Kazama Mansion. A young person who carrier him self like a shinobi and was covered completely. He wore a black shirt, black pants and black shinobi boots under a black cloak that went down to his ankles and a hood that was drawn up that clouded his face in darkness and a black mask that covered his neck, chin and mouth up to just under his nose and more importantly covered his whisker marks. Under his cloak he also wore two swords, one if the saw it would say it was as bright as the sun, the other was said to be a holy sword only usable by the pure of heart.

In the past two and a half years, Naruto had learned everything his sensei's had to teach him and had very few things left to learn from his family's scroll vault, the main one being hiraishin and rasengan. He had mastered 3 or the 5 techniques in the Dance of the Sun, a kenjutsu style feared through out the world and had learned all five of the final techniques from the Heavenly Blade.

He moved through the shadows unseen by all but ANBU and even they had a hard time sensing him.

He was walking past the Uchiha district when he smelt blood. With that he disappeared from sight and found himself standing in a street with one Uchiha fighting against ten of them, what was the most surprising thing though was that this single Uchiha was winning. He then recognized the Uchiha as Itachi, a young but powerful ANBU captain.

Itachi swung his sword at one of the Uchiha's and was about to kill the man when a white blade blocked his. "Uchiha Itachi, explain yourself or I will have to execute you." The stranger said.

"And why should I explain myself?" Itachi said.

"We'll kill him for his crimes committed against our clan" one the ten Uchiha said.

With that the ten Uchiha charged Itachi, but the young warrior intercepted them and quickly knocked them all out.

"Come with me Itachi and explain the attack against your clan, I'll put a strong genjutsu on the whole compound to make sure they stay asleep." Naruto said.

For a moment, Naruto glowed with a red chakra as he made some quick hand seals before whispering "Demonic Illusion: Induced Sleep Technique."

After that, Naruto followed Itachi towards the Hokage's Office.

As they walked back, Itachi looked at Naruto and said "So, I know your Uzumaki Naruto because of the red chakra, what I really wish to know is how your so powerful, because according to Sasuke, you're a dobe who knows nothing."

"Well, you see, the Naruto in the academy classes is a Kage Bunshin and acts like that on purpose, to hide my true power." Naruto answered.

"I see" Itachi replied looking at the kid with a new respect. 'He has as much power as I do and is five years younger, this kid is good, really good. He also uses the power to protect and not for his personal gain, he's a lot different then what the clan tries to say he is.' Itachi thought.

Moments later, they arrived at the Hokage's tower and were shown into the office. Sarutobi waved off his guards and told both of them to take a seat.

"So Itachi, why did you attack your clan." Sarutobi asked.

"Because Hokage-sama, the Clan Elders and my Father have agreed to work with Cloud shinobi to kill all the Hyuuga's and that the Cloud would get the heads of all of the Hyuuga Main House members." Itachi started. "The second deal that they made was to have you assassinated by Orochimaru so they could become the strongest in Konoha."

"He's telling the truth oji-san, I can't detect any lies on him." Naruto spoke once Itachi finished.

"Very well then, the Uchiha's older than 12 will be massacred, you'll do this under the disguise of Orochimaru. The rest will be trained by you Itachi in a similar training that Naruto has received for the past three and a half years taking out his family techniques. They will become a village elite lead by yourself Itachi. You will make it look as though they were all massacred by using genjutsu Naruto with only leaving Sasuke outside of the elite. Your mission is an S ranked mission and begins now." Sarutobi said.

"Hai" they both answered.

Naruto released the genjutsu as they neared the Uchiha compound. "Ok Itachi, I wish to test myself so I will take out the Uchiha's that must die, and you'll knock out the children and move them to the top of the Hokage monument." Naruto said.

"Hai" Itachi answered.

Naruto then started into the Uchiha Clan Compound and the first ten Uchiha's that he had knocked out saw him standing with Itachi as he had already cast a Demonic Genjutsu to look like Orochimaru.

"Damn it, Orochimaru is turning against us, we must kill him." The oldest of the ten said.

They all ran towards Naruto who dropped into a stance and drew his Excalibur before saying "For your crimes against Konoha, you shall be judged." Naruto channeled chakra into the white sword, which then glow a brilliant white light before he swung it yelling "Judgment Day." A burst of white chakra leapt from his blade and hit the ten Uchiha's killing them instantly. "You have been judged guilty" he finished as he continued on.

The fighting was short and brutal, Itachi had no clue that the kid had so much power but then he realized that his power was not in the true sense of power; it was because he was doing this to protect his precious people who would die if they fought so many shinobi to save him.

There weren't many left, just the Uchiha's elite shinobi. The children had all been moved except for Sasuke and Naruto was now facing off against Fugaku and 5 ANBU members.

He knew he was running low on chakra for using the Judgment Day technique a couple too many times along with numerous other jutsus so he decided to use his Apollo's Sword this time. Sheathing his Excalibur, he pulled out the sword that was a bright yellow and seemed to brighten the night up.

"Fugaku, you have been found guilty for treason against Konoha, your punishment is death as Sandaime-sama ordered." Naruto said in a dead tone as he took to the offensive.

He appeared in front of Fugaku and slashed at him only to be kicked away by one of the ANBU's. Naruto stands back up and sticks his sword into the ground before running through a series of hand seals yelling out "Hijutsu: Makyo Hyo Sho" (Secret Technique: Demonic Ice Mirrors).

As he started the jutsu, water condensed from the air and started making mirrors around the five Uchiha's who all activated there sharingan's. Naruto created 21 kage bunshin's and they stepped into the mirrors as they all said together "You're done for now, you can't escape."

All the Naruto's then drew swords and started moving from one mirror to another in perfect tangent so that there was only ever one Naruto in the mirrors thanks to his control of the kage bunshin. Before long the six Uchiha's tired down and were all sliced to bits and pieces before Naruto let his jutsu drop.

Not long after that he found Sasuke and knocked him out taking him to the hospital.

Naruto then returned home and lead Itachi and the other Uchiha's to one of the smaller houses that had its own training ground as well. All in all, the houses 12 rooms were filled along with another house of equal size. Naruto then told Itachi that he would allow them to get ready the next day for there training and that he would have there schedules the days after for everyone already six years old or older and the books and supplies they needed in the vault by the second day the Uchiha's would be at the houses along with some caretakers that were selected by the Hokage for them all.

The next day, Itachi woke up to see a dozen Naruto's bringing in supplies that they would need such as blank scrolls, ink and brushes, books and the works. Back at the Kazama Mansion, Naruto had close to 50 clones working non stop copying jutsus from scrolls in his own library and writing down ones he had learned from his trainers except for family jutsus, kinjutsus, original jutsus and anything Anko-nee-chan had taught him including taijutsu, genjutsu, and kenjutsu along with ninjutsus showing that his knowledge of such things was amazing and most likely far greater than the Uchiha clans who were primarily Ninjutsu specialists. In the mean time, the original Naruto was going around placing gravity seals on all of the Uchiha's and had dozens more Naruto's henged into different people all out buying weapons like kunai's, shuriken, and senbon since all his Houses had for them to use were practice weapons and swords.

Later that night, Naruto had Itachi explain to him what the special abilities of the Mangekyo Sharingan were since Naruto wanted to know. So on went the next five years of training for Naruto and the Uchiha's.

Naruto himself in the five years had refined his chakra control to an almost perfect level, mastered all the ninjutsus except the Hiraishin and Rasengan and mastered as much of his bloodlines as he could along with making vast amounts of jutsus because he could naturally manipulate all the elements and came up fire his own, the lava element which combined Fire and Earth and was now also able to control sand which he found out was a combination of Earth and Wind. Over the last five years, Tsunade had shown him greater chakra control and medic ninjutsus while Jiraiya had shown him more ninjutsus and fuinjutsus.

The Uchiha's training was long and hard for them all, but it was well worth it as given another couple years, and the only thing holding them back from A ranked level or S ranked level would be experience.


	5. Chapter 4: Finally Genin's

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.

Summary: On his fourth birthday, Naruto is attacked by many angry villagers after he accidentally knocked one over. The most unlikely man appears to rescue him along with his apprentice, Orochimaru and Mitarashi Anko. Orochimaru takes this chance to take the Kyuubi container hoping that he can withstand the pain of his experiment to combine many bloodline limits and create him the ultimate vessel.

A/N: The next story I'm writing, Naruto will have a bloodline and for the first time, I've decided to let it be voted on but I need the bloodline limit to be decided before I write the story, so please put your requests for the bloodline into your requests. You're allowed to vote for more than one bloodline, but please don't vote in two different chapters.

Also those that think I'm over powering Naruto, remember that Itachi was an S ranked shinobi at thirteen, at the very least a high A ranked boarding S ranked shinobi and once you factor in Naruto's lack of experience, that's roughly what he is, so he's roughly as powerful as a 13 year old Itachi with more skill but less experience.

**The Master of Bloodlines**

**Chapter 4: Finally Genin's**

**5 years later…..  
Konoha, Kazama Mansion…..**

Naruto woke up at 5 am, just like he had for eight and a half years; he had mastered every single jutsu in his family vault except the Hiraishin and Rasengan. He had also advanced his bloodlines to the point were he had started creating his own styles of ninjutsu's using the many nature manipulations combining earth and fire for lava, and earth and wind for sand. It had been hard work at first, but it was extremely helpful since using the abilities he found out about to combine multiple elements together, he could re-create any bloodlines he saw.

He had also mastered all of the kenjutsu and taijutsu styles that his sensei's knew and combined them all into a single style creating what he called the element style. The most important thing about this style was that it had the strength of the goken, but he had also added the finesse of the jyuken and the chakra scalpel.

His single taijutsu style had many different individual styles, he could flow through his opponent's defenses and attacks like water or simply overwhelm them like fire. He had furthered his chakra control and learnt basic medic ninjutsu's which was an accomplishment for someone with such a large chakra capacity and had learned all of the genjutsu's he could though he would rarely use them in battle since his specialty was more towards ninjutsu, taijutsu and kenjutsu thanks to his large chakra control and his bloodlines making the only genjutsu's he would likely use in battles being ones that he used with his sharingan.

Naruto walked outside and did his stretches before running around his grounds a couple hundred times slower than normally since he had just upgraded his gravity seals from nine times normal gravity to ten times and added 10 pounds of weight to each limb, his vest and his cape brining him up to a total of weight up to 840 pounds plus his swords which for training purposes, had seals on them to make the weigh close to 75 pounds each, and for 4 swords, that was a lot of added weight.

After that, he made an enhanced kage bunshin and sent it off to the academy and then continued onto his taijutsu warm ups rotating between punching and kicking a log with each of his arms and legs 500 times. Naruto then used his chakra to dispel the weight on his clothing and taking of his four swords before running through all his taijutsu kata's for his own style. At first when he had been told to do this without his weights on, he thought Gai was crazy until it was explained to him that it will allow him to adapt to the speed easier when he had to remove them for battle. After that, Naruto deactivated his gravity seals and started to run through his kenjutsu kata's for his three main styles: Dance of the Crescent Moon, Dance of the Sun, and Heavenly Style, three of the most powerful kenjutsu styles out there that take most people decades to master each of them let alone all three of them.

He then put all of his swords back on after having ran through the kata's and different techniques of the three styles and re-activated the gravity seals and the weights. Naruto then looked around his surrounding and found him in the most beautiful spot in his entire grounds, a spot he himself had made using ninjutsu's. It was a large clearing in the middle of a forest that had a deep pond that took up the center of the clearing and was surrounded by grass on all sides with the odd boulder her and there.

Naruto then started running through all his ninjutsu's not using his bloodlines before moving to his bloodline techniques and finally genjutsu's. It had taken him three years to build up his reserves enough to go through all of his techniques without the Kyuubi's aid, but it had finally happened a month ago, and now he had decided that he could start learning the Hiraishin and Rasengan since he had reached his goal, he had mastered all the other jutsu's that Konoha had to offer and many that they didn't since he had used summons to steal scrolls from all of the other Hidden villages, copied them and then sent them back with his fox summons, not that any of his sensei's knew that.

So as the time grew on, the Kazama's scroll vault expanded as Naruto submitted all of the techniques he learned over his training and the ones he created. He had created 20 Kage Bunshin's already and had sent them off to start learning the rasengan as he continued through his vault just looking through it wondering what he could add next even though there was almost no techniques left to learn from him except for the S ranked techniques and kinjutsu's of other villages and a large amount of demon jutsu's that Kyuubi still hadn't taught him though that would come later cause these would all be considered S ranked kinjutsu's in Konoha and the Kyuubi had said that he would learn them once he became a chuunin.

**Later that Night…..**

Naruto was in the forest waiting for Mizuki, he had purposely failed the Genin exam cause of his mission given to him by his oji-san and he was now waiting for the fool sitting on the ground with the Forbidden Scroll of Seals in front of him.

Suddenly he felt two chakra signatures approaching and sniffed the air smelling Iruka and Mizuki approaching him. Soon Iruka burst into the clearing yelling "Naruto you fool, why did you take the Forbidden Scroll?"

"I can pass now that I can show you one of the techniques from this scroll, right Iruka-sensei." Naruto replied.

"What, who told you that?" Iruka asked.

Suddenly Naruto's ear's picked up the sound of projectiles being thrown and he quickly jumped in front of Iruka flashing through some quick hand seals before slamming his open palms onto the ground yelling out "Mokuton: Hijutsu: Moku Barrier no jutsu (Wood Release: Secret Technique: Wood Barrier Technique).

As the kunai and shuriken got closer to them, the trees shot out of the ground in front of Naruto protecting him.

A moment later, the tree sunk back into the ground showing an undamaged Naruto and a shocked Iruka as Mizuki jumped down to the ground showing his surprise that Naruto could use Mokuton.

"Mizuki, as ordered by the Sandaime Hokage, you are sentenced to death for treasons against Konoha in aiding an S ranked criminal." Naruto said as his voice grew colder as he went on.

Suddenly Naruto's humerus came out of his right arm as he said "Tsubaki no Mai" (Dance of the Camellia). Naruto then charged Mizuki becoming a blur to the two chuunin's eyes as Mizuki was constantly slashed by the bone gaining cuts all over his body but not one in a vital area.

After half a minute of Naruto's attack, he finished as Mizuki dropped to the ground passed out. Suddenly two ANBU appeared and took Mizuki away as Iruka was still standing there in shock at Naruto's power.

After that, Naruto was given Iruka's own hitai-ate for becoming a genin. Naruto and Iruka then went out for ramen before Naruto returned the scroll to the Hokage and headed home.

**Two days later**

**Konoha, Hokage's Office**

The Hokage was sitting behind his desk when he heard a knock at the door.

"Enter" he said loudly.

The door slowly opened and Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai all walked into his office.

"You wished to see us Hokage-sama" Kakashi started.

"Yes, I've called you three here for your team assignments. Kakashi, you'll be getting Sasuke for sure since you'll be needed to teach him about the sharingan once it activates. Do any of you have any other preferences?" Sarutobi asked.

"Hai, I would like Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino for my team. I believe that with some work, I can make them as great as the original Cho-Ino-Shika team." Asuma said.

"I would like Naruto" Kakashi stated.

"Your request is fine Asuma, but no to yours Kakashi, Naruto has already learnt everything he can from you, the only one out of you three he can still learn from is Kurenai. The only weakness Naruto will ever have is genjutsu and even that isn't much of a weakness, just his worst area. The only genjutsus he uses in fights are ones regarding his sharingan, and he can also use his sharingan to flip around low level genjutsus as he was taught by Itachi. Therefore Kurenai, you're to help Naruto with his genjutsu, and he in return can help his two teammates with ninjutsu and taijutsu and kenjutsu if you so wish. Understood" Sarutobi said in response to the requests.

"Hai" the three jouinin replied

"I would also like Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata for my team." Kurenai requested.

"Approved, that leaves Kakashi with Inuzuka Kiba and Haruno Sakura. Ok, dismissed" Sarutobi finished as all three disappeared in puffs of smoke.

**A day later…..**

**Konoha, Ninja Academy**

Naruto walked into the ninja academy and went up to his classroom to wait for team assignments.

Shortly after he got there, he revealed that he was a genin as well and proudly wore his hitai-ate on his forehead wearing a black cape that encircled his body and billowed behind him as he walked hiding his two most powerful swords from view having them strapped to his waist while he had twin katana's strapped onto his back and was the definition of dangerous.

"Naruto, stop trying to act cool" Kiba yelled.

Naruto then suddenly disappeared and re-appeared behind Kiba saying into his ear "How do you know I haven't been fooling you all about my strength."

Naruto then sat down and went to sleep waiting for Iruka.

After Iruka arrived, he yelled at them and everyone quieted down as he then started his lecture on there new responsibilities.

Half way through the lecture, Naruto started snoring so Iruka threw a blunted kunai at him to wake him up. As it got closer the rest of the class were about ready to laugh at Naruto when a reddish black sand shot from under Naruto's coat and grabbed the kunai before throwing back at Iruka who barely caught it.

Everyone looked at Naruto in awe as he just sat there snoring.

"Damn it" Iruka said before going on to finish his lecture and start announcing the teams.

"Ok, now Team Seven consists of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Inuzaku Kiba." He said.

When he announced that Sakura was on Sasuke's team, she jumped up cheering and yelling "True Love Prevail's" and then when Kiba was announced to be on there team, she signed finding him annoying.

Sasuke just "hmphed" in annoyance as his team members were announced finding them both weak.

Kiba was sad that he had to put up with such losers but knew there was nothing that could be done.

"Team Eight consists of Uzumaki Naruto, Aburame Shino, and Hyuuga Hinata" Iruka said.

Hinata simple blushed and almost passed out at being on Naruto's team while Naruto and Shino sat there quietly.

"Team Ten consists of Akimichi Choji, Nara Shikamaru, and Yamanaka Ino." Iruka continued.

Choji sat there continuing to eat happy he was on Shikamaru's team while Shikamaru just muttered troublesome and Ino was angry because she wasn't on Sasuke's team.

"Dismissed for lunch, return at 1 pm to meet your Jouinin senseis" Iruka Finished.

**1:00 pm……**

**Konoha, Ninja Academy**

Slowly the teams started disappearing from the classroom until only three were left, it was then that Kurenai came and picked up her team.

"Ok, I'm here for team 8" Kurenai started as three of the remaining nine kids stood up. "Meet me at Training Ground Eight in ten minutes" she finished as she disappeared from the room with a poof of smoke.

"Let's go." Naruto said as he stood up and walked to the door followed by Hinata and Shino.

Eight minutes later, Hinata, Naruto, and Shino walked into the clearing of training ground 8 and saw Kurenai sitting on a log with a longer log in front of her that was easily big enough for three people.

"Ok, first thing is for you to drop the henge Naruto" Kurenai said.

Hinata shrieked in surprise and Shino still looked on emotionlessly as if he knew all along. In a poof of smoke there stood Naruto looking the exact same except that he was 5'6" in stead of just of four feet tall.

"First off, we'll introduce ourselves to each other including the following information, name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, and abilities including strengths and weaknesses. I'll go first, my name is Yuuhi Kurenai. I like reading and my friends and I dislike arrogant people and shinobi who think the Kunoichi are weaker because they're female. My hobbies include reading, training, and hanging out with my friends. My dreams are to prove that genjutsu is a useful ability in combat and to help you three reach your dreams. My strengths are genjutsu and stealth; my weaknesses are taijutsu and ninjutsu. You're next Hinata."

"My name is Hyuuga Hinata. I like my friends and I dislike those who pick on others and those who hate others for no reason. My hobbies are hanging out with my friends, training and flower pressing. My dream is to become recognized by my father as a good clan leader and to become stronger. I don't really have any strength but I use my byukagan and taijutsu, my weaknesses pretty much include everything else." Hinata said timidly and stuttering a lot.

"Shino, you're next" Kurenai said.

"I'm Aburame Shino; I like bugs and dislike those who don't. My hobbies are collecting bugs and training. My dream is to collect even bug in the world and add more to my clan's knowledge and too become a strong clan leader. My strengths are my family jutsu's and stealth, my weaknesses are ninjutsu." Shino said in an emotionless voice.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto; I like my senseis, Sarutobi-ojisan and my other precious people. I dislike those who are blind to the truth, arrogant people and love struck kunoichi's who don't train and give a bad name to kunoichi's. My hobbies are training and inventing new jutsu's. My dreams are to create 1000 jutsu's, become Hokage, protect my precious people and to make my tou-san and kaa-san proud. I also wish to stop Hebi-teme in whatever he plans to do and hopefully kill him one day and revive my clan. My strengths are taijutsu, kenjutsu, ninjutsu and the use of my bloodlines; my weakest parts are genjutsu and stealth because of my large chakra capacity." Naruto finished in a happy voice but with an undertone that screamed deadliness and caution.

"Ok, normally there's a test for the graduating students to become genin, but I believe in all your capabilities and so I'll outline out schedule for the next while. We meet at dawn here and begin stamina, speed and strength training doing exercises for a couple hours. After that we'll practice taijutsu which Naruto will train you in for two hours. We then will report to the Hokage's office and do a mission or two before an hour lunch break. After lunch we'll have ninjutsu training which Naruto will lead for another hour and a half before my genjutsu training for an hour and a half. After that we'll do strategic training till supper. I will also assign some additional personal training for you to do after supper till you go to bed. You should be spending roughly 13 hours training each day and with adding in the hour for breakfast, lunch, and supper, that'll be your 16 hours. Until I find that we've sufficiently got rid of your weaknesses and made them merely your weakest points but not a true weakness, this will be your training. You should sleep for seven to eight hours a day. Report here tomorrow at six am ready to train. Dismissed" Kurenai said as she left.

A/N: The next story I'm writing, Naruto will have a bloodline and for the first time, I've decided to let it be voted on but I need the bloodline limit to be decided before I write the story, so please put your requests for the bloodline into your requests. You're allowed to vote for more than one bloodline, but please don't vote in two different chapters.


	6. Chapter 5: Mission to the Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.

Summary: On his fourth birthday, Naruto is attacked by many angry villagers after he accidentally knocked one over. The most unlikely man appears to rescue him along with his apprentice, Orochimaru and Mitarashi Anko. Orochimaru takes this chance to take the Kyuubi container hoping that he can withstand the pain of his experiment to combine many bloodline limits and create him the ultimate vessel.

A/N: The next story I'm writing, Naruto will have a bloodline and for the first time, I've decided to let it be voted on but I need the bloodline limit to be decided before I write the story, so please put your requests for the bloodline into your requests. You're allowed to vote for more than one bloodline, but please don't vote in two different chapters. Also you can make up new bloodlines.

**The Master of Bloodlines**

**Chapter 5: Mission to the Wave**

**A day later…..  
Training Ground Eight…..**

At exactly 6am, Naruto and Kurenai showed up at the training ground. Naruto took out a scroll as Kurenai started her explanation of what they would be doing.

"Ok, first, we'll all be given weights that are to be kept on at all times except to sleep and shower. If you two are wondering why Naruto will be training us three in taijutsu and ninjutsu, it's simple. He is by far my superior in each taijutsu and ninjutsu. Therefore he'll train us in those two areas and I'll do so as well. The first thing I'll say is that I don't expect you guys to do something I wont, therefore in your training that I'm not leading, the taijutsu and ninjutsu, I'll be joining you to improve myself. Also I don't care if your clans don't normally use techniques outside of your clan's techniques; you'll still learn them and use them. I'll give you one day each weekend that we'll do your normal morning training before you can work on your clan's techniques. This will give you variety and greater strength. Now Naruto will get you the weights"

Naruto opened the scroll and bit his thumb so it bled and ran the blood across the first seal and out popped twelve small bands and three larger ones. "Ok, you'll put these bands on, the smaller ones are for your wrists and ankles, the larger ones are for your waists. These are chakra weights; you must use your chakra to add to the weights. We'll start with ten pounds on each and increase it once you get up to normal speed again. For warm ups we'll start by running five laps around Konoha, then 50 push ups, 50 sit ups, and 50 punches to a tree with each hand and 50 kicks to a tree with each leg alternating from one arm to the next. Once you add more weight to the weights, your exercises will double and you'll work until you can do them in the same time that you could before they were doubled. This way your speed also increases past your normal even with the weights on and once a week we'll spar with out the weights so that you get use to your increased speed and it's not as hard to adapt for it during a fight. The hand seals to activate them are inu (Dog), tora (Bird), Saru (Monkey) and then use a little bit of chakra and it'll gain ten pounds. You much repeat this process for each weight and for every ten pounds you with to add. To release the weight, you simply place your hands in the Ram seal, gather chakra and say 'Kai' (Release). Understood?"

The three simply took the weights and put them on before making the three hand seals and channeling a little bit of chakra into the first weight band and the did it for each of them afterwards. "Ok, now I'm going to be doing more exercises than you three because I've been using them for almost two years, it's roughly 6:30 right now, try to be done by 9 or 9:30 at the latest so we can work on chakra control as well. Once your done your run, come back here for the rest of your warm ups." Naruto said before taking off and leaving them all in the dust.

"Kurenai-sensei, did Naruto mean to actually run?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hinata, Naruto has been running around Konoha since he was seven and he most likely forgets that not everyone is use to it, has his stamina or his regenerative abilities." Kurenai answered.

"Hai sensei" Hinata replied as the three of them ran around Konoha for close to two hours, Kurenai keeping her speed down to stay with Shino and Hinata.

Once they got back to the clearing, Naruto was doing sit-ups counting off to 500 before standing up just as they were ready to start.

"Good job you three, once you bring your time for the run down to an hour and the exercises time down to 20 minutes, you'll bump up your weights more." Naruto said as he continued on.

At 9:30, the three had finished so Naruto set them to work on water walking since they had mastered tree walking during the last year at the academy and looked like they would make quick work of the water walking exercise.

Half an hour later, Naruto called for a half and made three Moku Bunshin's (Wood Clones) and started to teach Shino and Kurenai taijutsu forms that he believed would help them while helping Hinata refine the form of her jyuuken. At 12 they all went to the Hokage's tower and got a mission which involved catching a cat which took them 20 minutes before they had some lunch. After lunch they returned to training as Naruto created three Kage Bunshin's (Shadow Clones) and held up three pieces of paper.

"Ok, first I want to test your chakra affinity so I know which kind of techniques I'll be teaching you first. Just simply channel some chakra into the paper and it'll react according to your affinity." Naruto said as he handed one to each of them.

Hinata's got wet, Shino's become dust and Kurenai's crumpled before catching fire.

"Ok, Hinata is a water type, Shino is an earth type, and Kurenai-sensei is a lightning and a fire type. I'll start with fire for you Kurenai-sensei because it's easier than lightning. Now, I have easily close to 50 techniques if not more for each element, but some of them take up enough chakra that you may never have enough to safely do them. I'll be starting with the most basic techniques for each element, Suiton: Condensation, Doton: Soften Earth no jutsu, and Katon: Enkou no Iki (Fire Release: Breath of Flame). They're three E-ranked techniques and are the basics of those three element, Over time, hopefully with in the next month or two I'll teach you many ninjutsu's for your element before I move on to another once you've learned all of the techniques up to and including the B ranked techniques and any A ranked techniques that you have enough chakra for. My shadow clones will help you out." Naruto said before walking off to do his own training.

By the end of the two hours, all three could easily do the technique as they settled down for genjutsu training, learning how to detect and dispel genjutsu.

After that was strategy training and Kurenai giving the other two there extra training for after supper. She gave Hinata and Shino an advanced book on the human anatomy in the hope that it would help them with there taijutsu styles.

**Two Months Later…..**

It had been two months and Team Eight's skills had progressed greatly. They had been learning ninjutsu at an accelerated pace of almost one everyday during the first month and still learned another 10 in the second month for there respective elements. They had gained great speed and strength and were well versed in taijutsu and genjutsu. Shino and Hinata had both finished there studies on human anatomy and the five senses to help there genjutsu and all three had almost perfect chakra control and had started working on nature manipulation a week ago.

Currently Team Eight was chasing down a certain cat for the fifteenth time in the two months. "All-seeing eye in position, 6 meters away from objective" Hinata said over the headset.

"Whisker's, 3 meters away" Naruto said over his headset.

"Bug Man, 5 meters away" Shino said over his head set as well.

"Ok, capture the target" Kurenai said.

Naruto decided to cheat and flashed through a small amount of seals before saying "Mokuton Hijutsu: Moku Cage no jutsu" (Wood Release: Secret Technique: Wood Cage Technique).

Suddenly wood shot up and surrounded the cat effectively catching it. Naruto then walked up to the small cage and confirmed the catch before returning to the Hokage's tower.

When the cat was returned to the Daimyo's wife, Naruto started thinking 'Harder, squeeze harder' as the cat that had constantly been a pain in the ass was squeezed tightly.

After she had left, the Hokage picked up the D ranked missions board and started listing the possibilities for there next D ranked mission when Naruto stepped forward and said "Oji-san, please give us a better mission, these ones are pointless for the strongest genin team in Konoha."

"And why is Team Eight the strongest genin team Naruto-kun?" Sarutobi asked.

"Simple, we all have low chuunin or higher skills and our teamwork is good." Naruto replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Iruka then yelled at Naruto for being disrespectful and then went on to tell him all about how missions are handed out according to rank and that new genin's are given D ranked missions to build up there teamwork and skills.

Meanwhile Naruto is talking with Shino and Hinata about what they'll learn next from him for ninjutsu's. After Iruka is done his lecture, he stands up to yell at Naruto until the Hokage holds up his hand signaling him to stand down.

"Ok Team Eight, I have a C ranked escort mission, you'll escort Tazuna-san back to Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves) and protect him until he finishes his bridge. Please bring Tazuna-san in Iruka." Sarutobi says.

A moment later Tazuna enters and yells "These gaki will be my protec…." He starts only to be cut off as he's pinned to the wall by a dozen kunai with another six slamming into the wall just below his crotch.

"Tazuna-san, I would advise against insulting my friends and teammates. You might say it would be in the interest of your health to not insult them again." Naruto says.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, my team are all good shinobi and I'm and Elite Jouinin so anything that's too much for them I can deal with." Kurenai says.

"Ok, so team eight is now dismissed." Sarutobi said.

"Hinata, Naruto, and Shino, please meet at the East gate packed for an extended mission. Pack for two weeks and be there at 8 am. Dismissed" Kurenai said as she vanished in a puff of smoke.

A/N: The next story I'm writing, Naruto will have a bloodline and for the first time, I've decided to let it be voted on but I need the bloodline limit to be decided before I write the story, so please put your requests for the bloodline into your requests. You're allowed to vote for more than one bloodline, but please don't vote in two different chapters. Also you can make up new bloodlines. 

Votes so far:  
sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) 1

Satetsu (Iron Sand) 1

Mokuton (Wood Element) 2  
Hyoton (Ice Element) 1  
Elemental Mastery 1  
Chakra Control/Manipulation Mastery 1 

I'm also going to have a ranking list for shinobi that have made major appearances so far so you know there power level. I'll include many different parts and have multiple lists since some things must be taken into account that can't be for ever shinobi. The ranking will be from 0-6 and is an overall ranking. E ranked is from 0-1, D ranked is from 1-2, C ranked is from 2-3, B ranked is from 3-4, A ranked is from 4-5, S ranked is from 5-6, and SS ranked is from 6-6.5.

Also note that the things included in Raw power will be included in every single one, just there'll be more categories. Also the words in brackets are what they specialize in. This is important because Naruto is a generalist, Gai would beat him if he took away Naruto's hiding spots and jutsu's and focused the battle on taijutsu alone. However if Gai tried to fight Naruto and couldn't keep it at Ninjutsu and Naruto used kenjutsu, Gai would get his butt handed to him on a gold platter.

Raw Power takes into account Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Accuracy, Chakra Control, Chakra Capacity, trap laying and intelligence/strategy.

Specials will include things like medic ninjutsu, fuuin jutsu, weapons (includes Puppets).

Bloodlines will include the normal bloodlines, Hidan's immortality, curse seal, family jutsus, Akatsuki Leader's shapeshifting ability and jinchuriki's

Over-all will include all of the above and experience put into one.

Raw Power: Naruto- 5.3 (Generalist), Kurenai- 4.0 (Genjutsu), Hinata- 2.1 (taijutsu), Shino- 2.3 (taijutsu and Ninjutsu), Sarutobi- 5.1 (Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Taijutsu), Kakashi- 4.8 (Generalist), Asuma- 3.6 (taijutsu, wind manipulator), Anko- 3.3 (Generalist), Hayate- 3.6 (Taijutsu and Kenjutsu), Gai- 4.4 (Taijutsu)

Specials: Naruto- 5.5 (Generalist), Sarutobi- 5.3 (Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Taijutsu), Kakashi- 4.9 (Generalist), Asuma- 4.3 (taijutsu, wind manipulator), Anko- 3.5 (Generalist), Hayate- 4.1 (Taijutsu and Kenjutsu), Gai- 4.7 (Taijutsu)

Bloodlines: Naruto- 6.0 (Generalist), Hinata- 2.8 (taijutsu), Shino- 3.1 (Taijutsu and Ninjutsu), Kakashi- 5.1 (Generalist)

Overall: Naruto- 5.1 (Generalist), Kurenai- 4.3 (Genjutsu), Shino- 2.4 (Taijutsu and Ninjutsu), Hinata- 2.3 (Taijutsu), Sarutobi- 5.8 (Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Taijutsu), Kakashi- 5.2 (Generalist), Asuma- 4.4 (taijutsu, wind manipulator), Anko- 3.6 (Generalist), Hayate- 4.2 (Taijutsu and Kenjutsu), Gai- 4.9 (Taijutsu)

I would also like to know that Experience plays a big part of overall so expect people like Naruto, Shino, and Hinata's overall too shoot through the rough before the others stats and faster than the older shinobi who already have lots of experience and make very few mistakes in a life or death situation.


	7. Chapter 6: Zabuza and Haku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.

Summary: On his fourth birthday, Naruto is attacked by many angry villagers after he accidentally knocked one over. The most unlikely man appears to rescue him along with his apprentice, Orochimaru and Mitarashi Anko. Orochimaru takes this chance to take the Kyuubi container hoping that he can withstand the pain of his experiment to combine many bloodline limits and create him the ultimate vessel.

A/N: The next story I'm writing, Naruto will have a bloodline and for the first time, I've decided to let it be voted on but I need the bloodline limit to be decided before I write the story, so please put your requests for the bloodline into your requests. You're allowed to vote for more than one bloodline. Also you can make up new bloodlines.

**The Master of Bloodlines**

**Chapter 6: Zabuza and Haku**

**Next Morning…..  
East Gate…..**

Naruto appeared at the gates at exactly 8am to see Shino and Hinata already there. Hinata looked at Naruto and saw that he didn't have any bags for the mission.

"Naruto-kun, where's your pack for the mission?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry Hinata, it's all sealed in a scroll that I have in my cloak." He answered as if it was common for genin's to have vast knowledge about sealing.

"Ok Naruto-kun" Hinata said as they waited for there employer.

Ten minutes later Tazuna showed up still slightly drunk.

As soon as Tazuna was there, Kurenai looked at them all and saw that her team was ready. "Ok, let's go now" She said as they walked out of the East Gate and towards Wave.

As they walked on, the three genin talked to each other, and even though the talking would distract most people, Naruto was still on high alert knowing that since Wave had no shinobi village and was an island, it would be a hot spot for nuke-nins.

After walking for six hours, Naruto saw two puddles on the road and sensed the chakra used for the genjutsu. He quickly ran through some seals and said "Mokuton: Hijutsu: Koeda Shibaru no Jutstu" (Wood Release: Secret Technique: Branch Binding Technique). As soon as he slammed his hands into the ground, two large branches broke through the ground binding the two Demon Brother's together.

"OK Tazuna, you have some questions to answer. This is a C ranked mission which is not supposed to have enemy ninja's. This mission is at least a B ranked mission, possible an A ranked mission with jouinin level ninja's." Kurenai said.

"Well, you see, about two years ago, a man named Gato came to the Wave. He's a powerful business man and for the first year, all was going well until we trusted him too much and he managed to take control of all the shipping companies making it easier for him to control wave. We're a poor country now and not even our Daimyo has enough money to spend for a mission higher than C ranked and we knew with our small amount of money. The only way for us to get out of his grasp is for me to build this bridge because then trade would once again pick up and our survival wouldn't count on Gato. Therefore I'm his biggest threat now." Tazuna said and was about to carry on with a guilt story when Naruto interrupted.

"Sensei, let us continue, we're Waves last hope. Just make him promise to pay for the higher ranked mission and the price for a mission changing rank once Wave has got back onto its feet. I don't want all the innocents to be hurt by this bastard again." Naruto said with passion.

"I agree sensei" Hinata put in as Shino nodded his head in agreement.

"Ok then, we'll continue and once our job is done, we'll negotiate the amount to be paid to us once you can." She said looking proud at her team.

"Thank you" Tazuna said as they continued on.

**Two days Later…..**

They were walking through a forest on there way to Tazuna's house when Naruto heard a large object flying towards them as him and Kurenai yelled "Down" and tackled everyone down.

Suddenly a tall man appeared on the sword right after it stuck into a tree.

"Momochi Zabuza, the Demon of the Mist" Naruto said as he stepped forward with his hand under his cloak.

"Kid, your way out of your league, not even the genjutsu mistress, Yuuhi Kurenai could beat me." Zabuza said.

"Yes, she might not be able too, but I can. I know that your sword is unfinished, it doesn't have any special abilities like every other one from the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. My blades however are very powerful. I'll let you see one of them and hope you don't see the second, cause then it's a sure death." Naruto said as he pulled out a sword from underneath his cloak the glowed a brilliant white.

"Prepare Zabuza, you know face the Excalibur." He said looking at the older man.

Zabuza's eyes widened when he heard the name. 'Damn he thought.'

Zabuza then appeared on top of the water and was about to use his Hidden Mist technique when Naruto struck slashing horizontally at Zabuza's waist.

Zabuza was surprised at the speed and barely managed to block the slash as Naruto leapt back and settled into a stance with practiced ease.

Zabuza recognized the stance and his eyes opened wide once again as he realized that this kid was a Master of the Heavenly Style. "You really are surprising kid, never thought I would see a master of the Heavenly Sword Style at such a young age."

Naruto then charged Zabuza and picked up his speed as he said "Omnislash." His blade blurred in and out as he made a quick twenty-one slashes at Zabuza who was hard pressed to black them all but managed too keeping a head of Naruto simply because he had so much more experience.

"Your good kid, your skill level is most likely higher than mine, but you lack experience." Zabuza said as he slashed at Naruto's chest.

Naruto blocked the slash and pivoted around on his back leg while ducking under Zabuza's blade forcing Zabuza to jump and flip over Naruto. Naruto stood up and spun around in just enough time to block Zabuza's swing. Zabuza pivoted on his heal and aimed a kick at Naruto's chest. Naruto blocked the kick and jumped back so he was now standing on the water and sheathed his katana.

Naruto rapidly started making hand seals and called out "Katon: Karyuu Endan" before taking in a big breath and exhaling blowing out a large fire dragon at Zabuza.

Zabuza easily dodged the fire dragon and jumped onto of the water as well. Both of them started making hand seals at the same time, when they finished Naruto called out "Suiton: Suijinheki" (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall) as Zabuza called out "Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu" (Water Release: Water Dragon Blast Technique). A large dragon made of water rose behind Zabuza and shot out at Naruto as water started to circle around Naruto and stopped the Water Dragon and made it so he was no longer in view for a second.

When the water fell back down, Zabuza looked to see that Naruto had disappeared. Suddenly Naruto blasted out of the lake from beneath Zabuza and kicked him in the head sending him flying back into a tree.

Naruto quickly through half a dozen kunai pinning Zabuza to the tree and jumped onto the tree above him holding his katana out again.

"Now you die." Naruto said and was about to strike as two senbon needles flew out of no where and pierced Zabuza's neck.

"Thank you shinobi-san, I've been hunting Zabuza for the past couple months. I thank you for your aid in taking him down." A feminine voice said from a tree branch not far away.

The hunter nin then re-located to being near Zabuza and made to pick him up.

"Hunter-san, I'm glad I could aid you but could you please dispose of the body now just for re-assurances?" He asked.

The hunter-nin then stiffened as she grabbed Zabuza and made some quick seals to shunshin away.

"Damn" Naruto said weakly as he jumped down to the ground.

The team and Tazuna then quickly left the scene for Tazuna's house.

A/N: The next story I'm writing, Naruto will have a bloodline and for the first time, I've decided to let it be voted on but I need the bloodline limit to be decided before I write the story, so please put your requests for the bloodline into your requests. You're allowed to vote for more than one bloodline. Also you can make up new bloodlines. I've decided I don't care if you vote in more than one chapter and that the first to have a vote of 100 will be Naruto's bloodline. 

Votes so far:  
sharingan (Copy Wheel Eye) 3

Satetsu (Iron Sand) 10

Mokuton (Wood Element) 7  
Hyoton (Ice Element) 4

Shikotsumyaku (Dead Bone Pulse) 1

Byakugan (White Eye) 1  
Elemental Mastery 8 (A master of manipulating elemental chakra and using elemental techniques)  
Chakra Control/Manipulation Mastery 2 (A master at manipulating chakra in its raw form and at controlling chakra)  
JaSharingan (Evil Copy Wheel Eye) 1 (the normal sharingan appears in his two eyes while a third eye opens that gives him control over the mortal darkness flame and enhances the sharingan's abilities)  
Jagan (Evil Eye) 2 (gives control over the mortal flame and allows to see things coming slower than it's actually coming)  
Toad-like abilities 1

Holy Eye 2 (givens control over the Holy Fire, allows to see things slower than they are, elemental mastery, 

I'm also going to have a ranking list for shinobi that have made major appearances so far so you know there power level. I'll include many different parts and have multiple lists since some things must be taken into account that can't be for ever shinobi. The ranking will be from 0-6 and is an overall ranking. E ranked is from 0-1, D ranked is from 1-2, C ranked is from 2-3, B ranked is from 3-4, A ranked is from 4-5, S ranked is from 5-6, and SS ranked is from 6-6.5.

Also note that the things included in Raw power will be included in every single one, just there'll be more categories. Also the words in brackets are what they specialize in. This is important because Naruto is a generalist, Gai would beat him if he took away Naruto's hiding spots and jutsu's and focused the battle on taijutsu alone. However if Gai tried to fight Naruto and couldn't keep it at Ninjutsu and Naruto used kenjutsu, Gai would get his butt handed to him on a gold platter.

Raw Power takes into account Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Accuracy, Chakra Control, Chakra Capacity, trap laying and intelligence/strategy.

Specials will include things like medic ninjutsu, fuuin jutsu, weapons (includes Puppets).

Bloodlines will include the normal bloodlines, Hidan's immortality, curse seal, family jutsus, Akatsuki Leader's shapeshifting ability and jinchuriki's

Over-all will include all of the above and experience put into one.

Raw Power: Naruto- 5.3 (Generalist), Kurenai- 4.0 (Genjutsu), Hinata- 2.1 (taijutsu), Shino- 2.3 (taijutsu and Ninjutsu), Sarutobi- 5.1 (Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Taijutsu), Kakashi- 4.8 (Generalist), Asuma- 3.6 (taijutsu, wind manipulator), Anko- 3.3 (Generalist), Hayate- 3.6 (Taijutsu and Kenjutsu), Gai- 4.4 (Taijutsu)

Specials: Naruto- 5.5 (Generalist), Sarutobi- 5.3 (Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Taijutsu), Kakashi- 4.9 (Generalist), Asuma- 4.3 (taijutsu, wind manipulator), Anko- 3.5 (Generalist), Hayate- 4.1 (Taijutsu and Kenjutsu), Gai- 4.7 (Taijutsu)

Bloodlines: Naruto- 6.0 (Generalist), Hinata- 2.8 (taijutsu), Shino- 3.1 (Taijutsu and Ninjutsu), Kakashi- 5.1 (Generalist)

Overall: Naruto- 5.2 (Generalist), Kurenai- 4.3 (Genjutsu), Shino- 2.4 (Taijutsu and Ninjutsu), Hinata- 2.3 (Taijutsu), Sarutobi- 5.8 (Ninjutsu, Fuuinjutsu and Taijutsu), Kakashi- 5.2 (Generalist), Asuma- 4.4 (taijutsu, wind manipulator), Anko- 3.6 (Generalist), Hayate- 4.2 (Taijutsu and Kenjutsu), Gai- 4.9 (Taijutsu)

I would also like to know that Experience plays a big part of overall so expect people like Naruto, Shino, and Hinata's overall too shoot through the rough before the others stats and faster than the older shinobi who already have lots of experience and make very few mistakes in a life or death situation.


End file.
